


Pick Me Up with Golden Hand

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Scott gets with everyone because he's the alpha, slight mention of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets drunk and he and Scott make out on Lydia's couch. Everyone is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up with Golden Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Send Me on My Way, which is the fluffiest song.

Stiles gets cuddly when he’s drunk.

“Scottyyyy” He crawls into Scott’s lap, nuzzling into his neck before Scott can stop him. Lydia has a new apartment so the pack is over there for a housewarming party, and Scott’s tucked into the corner of her couch with a warm lapful of intoxicated teenage boy. Scott doesn’t think Stiles actually meant to get drunk, but, well, here they are.

“I want kisses.”

“Go ask Chris if it’s ok.”

“Oh Scotty don’t be that way. He always says yes you know that.”

“Yeah, and the one time we made out without you asking him first you cried for two weeks because you thought you’d cheated on him. So go. Ask.”

Stiles reluctantly hoists himself out of Scott’s arms and into the kitchen area, where Chris is talking with Peter and Derek.

“Scotty says he won’t kiss me ‘till you say I can.”

Chris ruffles his hair. “How much did you have to drink Stiles?”

“I swear to drunk I’m not god. Mostly. Can’t a guy just platonically like sticking his tongue in his best friend’s mouth?”

“A guy can, sure. You, Stiles, only do it when you’re drunk. But go on, just don’t defile Lydia’s couch too much.”

Stiles gives his boyfriend a sweet smile. “Thank you daddy,” he says, before hurrying again to the couch.

Peter and Derek both give Chris a look, eyebrows raised.

“It’s the alcohol talking,” Chris lies.

\--

Back in the living room, Stiles wastes no time in burying his hands in Scott’s hair.

“Love you so much Scott.”

“I love you too Stiles.”

They kiss. Malia cheers.

Scott tries to keep it sweet, take it slow, but Stiles seems to be attempting to discover the lost treasure of El Dorado somewhere around the region of Scott’s tonsils.

“Stiles calm down. I’m not going anywhere, you don’t need to crawl in my mouth dude.”

“You taste good,” Stiles explains, petulant. But then things do slow down to a pace Scott knows Stiles likes better anyways, and for a long while he lets himself get lost in Stiles’ plush lips and wet tongue, Stiles’ hands sliding down to Scott’s shoulders, his breath hot on Scott’s face. He thinks Kira and Malia might be making out too, on the loveseat, and he hears Lydia say something to Braeden about her home not being a den of iniquity, but whatever.

Stiles moves down to mouth at Scott’s jaw, then his neck because Stiles knows his one true weakness and has no problem exploiting it. He gently reminds Stiles that hickeys don’t work on him anymore, and so it’s kind of pointless to keep trying, but Stiles just sucks harder, making Scott moan quietly. The other weres hear him over the music Lydia’s playing though, and something in the sound of their alpha’s pleasure has everyone feeling a little warm. Scott drags Stiles back up so he can get back where he wants Stiles the most. His hands slide down Stiles’ back to grasp at his hips as Stiles kisses the corners of his eyelids before he licks into Scott’s mouth again.

Lydia puts her foot down as Stiles is in the process of removing Scott’s shirt.

“If you two get _fluids_ on my new couch we are gonna have words.” Scott and Stiles break apart, looking appropriately guilty.

Everyone starts pairing off after that. Malia and Kira leave together (Scott notices that they didn’t get admonished. Rude.), then Stiles manages to stop kissing Scott long enough to go find Chris. Scott hears him mention something about Peter, and how Chris has a really big bed, and then he stops listening because he doesn’t  wanna know that much about Stiles’ sex life.

Scott sighs and gets up to go over to Allison and Isaac, who at some point stole the last of the fruit platter and are happily feeding each other strawberries and watermelon, Allison in Isaac’s lap on the floor. “Are you two also drunk?” Scott asks.

Allison nods, giggling, and Isaac shakes his head. “No wolfsbane.”

“Can you get home ok?”

“We’ll be alright. Did you wanna come with?”

“Nah, Liam made me promise I’d stay with him tonight.”

“Sure, ok.”

Scott leans down to kiss Isaac’s temple. “See you later, Isaac. Later, Ally.”

“Bye Scott.”

He finds Liam asleep in Lydia’s bed. He can never stay awake past midnight on the days he has his morning classes. Scott taps him until his eyes flutter open, and at seeing Scott he gives his alpha an open sleepy smile.

“Hey you, wanna get out of here?”

“Lydia and Jordan probably don’t want us sleeping in their bed do they?”

“Probably not,” Scott agrees.

Liam yawns and sits up to stretch. “Yeah ok, I’m ready.”

They miss saying goodbye to Derek and Braeden, but Scott gives Lydia a kiss and a thank you for the hospitality on the way out. She tells him she’s going to stop having parties if he and Stiles can’t keep it together, but she’s smiling when she says it. Jordan gives them a wave and Scott and Liam start heading for home.

\--

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Peter and Chris find themselves alone after Derek leaves to go talk to Braeden.

“You know, since Stiles gets to make out with his friends you should get to make out with yours.”

“Since when are we friends Peter?”

“Is that a no?”

“I never said that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
